Sra Draco Malfoy
by msmdhr
Summary: Se é pelo bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação, diga ao povo que caso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém me pertecem. Não ganho dinheiro com isso e tenham todos um bom dia.

**WARNING:** Como é uma fic minha, MUITO provavelmente vai rolar uma NC-17 em algum ponto da história, então deixarei classificada como _Mature_.

* * *

**Sra Draco Malfoy**

_por MSM_

* * *

Então Ron espetou um garfo na mão de Goyle na frente do portão principal do castelo, enquanto isso, Harry tentava segurar Crabbe pelos cabelos e Malfoy e Hermione blasfemavam a plenos pulmões sobre tipos sanguíneos , deformidades genéticas provindas de parentes da mesma família e outras amenidades.

Hermione enquadrava aquela cena no "espaço recreativo" previsto no seu esquema de estudo para as quartas à tarde. Mais treze minutos de gritaria e ela poderia voltar a escrever a sua redação sobre as 43 diferenças entre as orelhas dos elfos e dos gnomos.

Minerva McGonagall, por outro lado, chamava aquilo de apoiar pensamentos de gangues e resolveu levar Malfoy e Hermione para a sala de Dumbledore porque eles eram monitores chefes justamente com o propósito de representar os demais alunos, inclusive os envolvidos na briga.

Se Hermione soubesse que ela seria a única punida, ela teria instruído Ron a enfiar o garfo nos olhos de Goyle em vez das mãos.

Bom, tinha sempre a próxima quarta feira.

No caminho até a sala do diretor, Hermione deu um sorriso presunçoso na direção de Malfoy.

_Nós estamos indo ver o amante dos grifinórios. O quanto você acha que vai pesar pra você isso tudo?_

Malfoy, gráfico e baixo nível como era, mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio. E depois tentavam convencer Hermione que sangue puros tinha finesse e aquelas viadagens todas.

"Estou absolutamente desapontado com vocês dois." O que, Hermione notou, era bem diferente de 'o que aqueles bárbaros sonserinos fizeram dessa vez? Sr Malfoy, alguma sugestão?'

"Vocês foram escolhidos como monitores chefe não apenas por terem o melhor desempenho acadêmico do ano de vocês, mas pelo espírito de liderança que possuem naturalmente."

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore iam de Hermione até Malfoy. Hermione teve pelo menos a decência de parecer envergonhada.

Malfou cruzou as pernas, evidenciando que uma das suas deformidades genéticas que Hermione vinha ressaltando ainda pouco era a ausência de bolas.

"Então," Continuou Dumbledore abrindo um sorvete de limão, "vou ser obrigado a destituir os dois dos seus respectivos cargos, já que não conseguem trabalhar juntos e acalentar os ânimos dos colegas."

"_O quê?_ Não! Eu não... nós não... Não! Professor, o senhor... não!" Foi o discurso eloqüente oferecido por Hermione.

Dumbledore deu uma mordida no seu sorvete. Hermione achou aquilo de uma leviandade sem coração.

"Professor, _tente entender_, é que a sonserina..." _abriga um bando de fascistas e alguém deveria jogar uma bomba naquele lugar ou colocar aquela gente toda em JAULAS._ Foi o que Hermione pensou em dizer, mas de alguma forma, ela não achava que aquilo contribuiria positivamente para a discussão.

"Sinto muito Srta Granger, mas vocês falharam na promoção da união entre as casas, um dos principais deveres como monitores chefe e eu..."

"Se o senhor me permite, professor," Disse Malfoy, aparentemente decidindo enfim que aquela discussão lhe concernia também. "eu gostaria de lhe assegurar que não há ninguém mais nessa escola capaz de promover a união entre as casas como Granger e eu podemos."

"É mesmo, senhor Malfoy? E por que seria isso?" Dumbledore não parecia impressionado.

_Malfoy! Malfoy, você é rico, ofereça um pônei! Uma ilha na Grécia! Ofereça o seu umbigo cheio de sorvete de limão e tequila! OFEREÇA ALGUMA COISA!_

"Porque nós dois somos caricaturas de nossas próprias casas: Eu sou sangue puro, ambicioso e arisco, enquanto Granger é uma mártir."

"A principal característica da Grifinória é coragem, senhor Malfoy."

"Sim, foi o que eu disse." Dumbledore piscou "E por sermos quem somos e termos uma postura autoritária, como o senhor mesmo frisou, nós somos as pessoas mais indicadas a promover a união entre as casas."

"Foi o que o corpo docente pensou ao nomear vocês, mas visivelmente..."

"Nós cometemos um erro." Terminou Hermione entrando no espírito da diplomacia "Não vai se repetir. Nós vamos promover a união entre as casas e se o senhor ainda sim estiver insatisfeito então nós deixaremos nossos cargos de bom grado. Até ajudaremos o senhor a procurar por substitutos."

Malfoy lhe ofereceu um aceno de cabeça. Hermione sublimou seu impulso de fazer uma careta e ofereceu a Malfoy um sorriso.

Os olhos de Dumbledore vagaram pelos dois novamente, enquanto ele dava mais uma mordida no seu sorvete. Hermione tinha certeza que ele fazia aquelas coisas de propósito.

"Mais _uma_ oportunidade. E eu quero um plano formal escrito de como os senhores pretendem promover a união entre as casas."

Hermione estava a ponto de se levantar e agradecer essa nova oportunidade quando o apocalipse aconteceu:

"Eu e Granger vamos nos casar, senhor."

O único ruído audível na sala era o do sorvete de limão indo de encontro ao tampo da mesa.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Eu seeeeeei que vocês querem ler Konstantine, eu sei! Mas eu estou escrevendo e, como previsto, está me induzindo a cantar Black do Pearl Jam em topos de prédios, o que é altamente suicida, por isso, resolvi escrever essa... esse... isso.

Ah, vai, desculpa pra –beber – se pegar é sempre bem vindo, gente.

Então, tinha ninguém on no meu MSN pra eu mandar essa fic pra betar, então os erros são meus e afins.

Hoje a noite eu posto mais!

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e revisem!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is what you missed on Gl... Sra Draco Malfoy**_

_"Mais uma oportunidade. E eu quero um plano formal escrito de como os senhores pretendem promover a união entre as casas."_

_Hermione estava a ponto de se levantar e agradecer essa nova oportunidade quando o apocalipse aconteceu:_

_"Eu e Granger vamos nos casar, senhor."_

_O único ruído audível na sala era o do sorvete de limão indo de encontro ao tampo da mesa._

* * *

**capítulo ii**

Draco ponderou que aquele era o maior espaço de tempo na história da humanidade que um grupo de pessoas ficou em silêncio.

E tinha sorvete de limão pingando em suas botas novas. No-vas. Devia ter algum pecado capital que falasse sobre aquilo.

"... Bom, eu vou interpretar esse silêncio prolongado como aceitação." Draco se levantou esbarrando sua cadeira acidentalmente em Granger, ela nem ao menos piscou "A menos que vocês estejam tentando estabelecer um vínculo silencioso, o que está se provando ineficaz e isso está chato. "

E Granger, que deveria interpretar aquilo como uma deixa para se levantar e sair da sala daquele homem horrível que jogava ácido nos calçados dos alunos, permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira, olhando perplexa para ele.

Draco podia jurar que ela estava babando.

Tudo bem, então ela não estava, mas ele gostava de pensar que sim.

"Então nós... Muito que decidir, sim, muito. Vem, Granger." Draco disse a puxando e empurrando porta a fora num só movimento.

"... a minha vida." Foi a frase conexa proferida pela menina-castor no segundo que pisou fora da sala de Dumbledore.

"Eu não falo muxoxês, Granger."

" Eu não me casaria com você, Malfoy, NEM SE ESSE FOSSE O ÚNICO JEITO DE SALVAR A MINHA VIDA. "

"Assim você fere os meus sentimentos, Granger."

"E PRO INFERNO COM OS SEUS SENTIMENTOS, MALFOY, MAS QUE POR..."

"OI," Draco interveio alguns decibéis acima de Granger "Se Dumbledore não estivesse ocupado lambendo o sorvete do tampo da mesa, ele já estaria aqui fora arrancando os nossos distintivos com os dentes!" Draco gostava de ser gráfico, ele dizia a si mesmo que aquele era o seu inegável dom didático "Então pára de gritar no corredor, seu castor estúpido."

Granger ofegava e ela estava visivelmente lívida. Draco achou que se ele partisse naquele exato instante, havia boas chances de ele colocar uma distância segura entre eles e Granger não arrancar seus olhos com palitos de dentes.

Mas aparentemente a sangue-ruim de molares cumpridos tinha outros planos: pegou Draco pelo braço e o arrastou corredor afora até encontrarem uma sala de aula vazia.

Draco tinha certeza que ela já estava pensando em consumar o casamento e estava aponto de explicar a ela que ela não tinha permissão para tomar esse tipo de liberdade com a sua pessoa.

Granger respirou fundo, provavelmente se preparando para soltar o felino selvagem que tinha dentro de si. Draco tinha ouvido falar que mulheres encarnavam a bibliotecária no meio social e a felina na cama. Tendo em mente o tempo que Granger vinha se comportando como uma bibliotecária, Draco pensou que espécie de felino ela encarnaria.

Talvez aquela fosse uma boa hora para avisar que ele não curtia aquele negócio de roupas de látex. Coçava.

"Estou presumindo que a sua declaração sobre um casamento entre nós dois agora pouca na sala de Dumbledore foi uma alucinação coletiva." Granger lhe informou.

"Não, eu realmente disse aquilo."

"MAS O QUÊ..."

"Eu só estava sendo razoável, Granger."

Granger andava de um lado para o outro, como uma leoa enjaulada.

Algemas! Algemas seriam uma boa idéia.

" Razoável? RAZO..." Ela respirou fundo "RAZOÁVEL, ELE DIZ! O meu contador é uma pessoa razoável, Malfoy, MORABAK foi um homem razoável! ASTERÓIDES foram uma idéia razoável!" _Mora... nome estranho tem esse homem contador, Granger. _"Mas a _sua_ idéia, Malfoy, FOI A PIOR IDÉIA DE TODO O UNIVERSO! E NÃO, EU NÃO ME ESQUECI DO NAZISMO!"

Draco pensou em perguntar se Nazismo seria o sobrenome do tal do homem das contas.

"Olha, Granger, apenas pare de gritar e _pense_ sim?" Draco achou que aquele momento pedia uma pausa dramática, então ele o fez. "O fato da guerra ter acabado e o Menino-Que-Nunca-Viu-Uma-Escova-De-Cabelos ter vencido, não mudou o prisma da esmagadora maioria dos sangue puro com relação a... bem, vocês."

As mãos de Granger se fecharam em punhos, Draco fez uma nota mental de que era uma má idéia provocá-la naquele momento.

"A questão é que a maioria das famílias sangue puro ainda acredita que os nascidos trouxa não deveriam ter conhecido do mundo mágico."

Granger levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, ela não parecia impressionada. Draco achou que aquela era uma boa hora pra usar os seus dons didáticos:

"Granger, quem ainda a pouco teve um pensamento parecido com a da maioria das famílias sangue puro? Quem ainda a pouco tomou como sua missão de vida exterminar a _sua_ raça?"

"Voldemort." Draco notou que as mãos dela não estavam mais fechadas.

"Pois é, Granger, ele mesmo. E a mentalidade ainda está aí, só esperando por um novo lunático para retomar tudo de novo. É um ciclo."

"E você está dizendo que se eu e você casássemos, nós desfaríamos essa mentalidade?" Os olhos dela diziam 'Seu imbecil.'

"Por Merlin, como estamos prepotentes depois de ganhar uma guerrinha, não? Não, Granger, é óbvio que não. A mentalidade dos sangue puros é muito enraizada."

"Então o quê, seu imbecil?" Draco gostava mais de quando ela estava sendo sutil e dizendo ias coisas apenas com os olhos.

"É um exemplo, Granger. Um protesto. Além disso, a mentalidade pode até ser enraizada, mas a geração atual de sangue puros é extremamente imbecil e..."

"Evidentemente."

"E eu sou uma pessoa influente entre eles." Draco continuou, porque cabia a alguém ser o adulto ali e Granger, obviamente, estava mais equipada para o papel de esquilo. "E eles podem até não seguir o meu exemplo, mas eles não ousariam me contradizer e talvez os filhos deles sejam ensinados diferente do que nós fomos."

E como não houve um novo ataque de histeria, Draco tomou aquilo como um avanço.

"Então você está me dizendo que você acha que um casamento entre nós possa ser benéfico para um futura e possível dissolução da mentalidade contra os nascidos trouxas?"

"Sim, é o que eu estou dizendo."

Então Granger, coerente como ela só, começou a rir. Rir não, _gargalhar_. Ela se pôs a dar passos para trás até encostar-se à parede atrás de si para se apoiar.

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas e a observou em silêncio enquanto ela não parava de convulsionar.

Malfoys eram pessoas muito dignas.

"Malfoy," ela disse depois de uns sete minutos. Muito frustrante, aquela mulher. "EU sou uma nascida trouxa. Não,_ melhor_! Eu sou uma nascida trouxa que você _odeia e humilha há sete anos_!"

"Você é okay, Granger."

Draco não sabia como os olhos dela – os olhos de _qualquer pessoa_ – podiam arregalar daquele jeito. Não parecia natural.

"Então, como você vê, estou fazendo uma proposta perfeitamente aceitável."

"Mas..."

"Sim, Granger?"

"Você... hmm... Voce não me ama."

"Deus, não!"

"_E como você quer casar comigo se você não me ama?_"

"Amor? O que é que amor tem com isso, mulher? Eu sou um Malfoy, eu não tenho certeza se esse negócio de casamento por amor é _legalizado_ na minha família." Draco meneou a cabeça. Eles eram estragados, todos aqueles trouxas. "Só _pense_, Granger, e a noite você me dá a sua resposta."

Draco partiu sem esperar uma resposta, aquele cabelo dela fazia doer a sua cabeça. Muitos fios, muito frizz, ele não conseguia se concentrar.

Honestamente, aquela era uma proposta absolutamente razoável, ele não entendia porque ela estava fazendo toda aquela tempestade.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **AE AE AE!

Aposto que vocês nem estão acreditando que eu não demorei três eras glaciais pra atualizar isso aqui. É, nem eu.

Gente, a BeetinaLR me perguntou quantos capítulos terá essa fic, então vou mandar aqui uma resposta global: Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Eu resolvi que eu não ia planejar essa fic. Então eu não sei, mesmo. Não sei onde vai dar isso tudo não. HAHAHHA

Esse capítulo é a minha leitura do diálogo Draco-Hermione pós hecatombe, mas só pra vocês terem outra perspectiva dos fatos, vou postar aqui a sugestão dada pela Vick Weasley:

_draco diz:_ tchururururu

_hermione diz:_ jogou seu charme em mim :D

_draco diz:_ tchururruru

_hermione:_ não resisti, to a fim *_*

É. Na próxima, sis, eu juro.

Enfim, queria agradecer imensamente a galera que mandou review:

_Bella_, kawany weasley, _Dudy Boo_, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, _Jaque M_, Deh Malfoy, _Serena Sly_, Lie Malfoy, _Lally-minha-deusa_, A. Magnail, _BeetinaLR_, Lady Malfoy e _Morgana Gorlois Pendragon_.

Gente, muito obrigada, sério mesmo, vocês me deixaram muitíssimo feliz, por favor, continuem acompanhando. (:

Beijos e comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

**E no último capítulo:**

"E como você quer casar comigo se você não me ama?"

_"Amor? O que é que amor tem com isso, mulher? Eu sou um Malfoy, eu não tenho certeza se esse negócio de casamento por amor é legalizado na minha família." Draco meneou a cabeça. Eles eram estragados, todos aqueles trouxas. "Só pense, Granger, e a noite você me dá a sua resposta."_

_Draco partiu sem esperar uma resposta, aquele cabelo dela fazia doer a sua cabeça. Muitos fios, muito frizz, ele não conseguia se concentrar._

_Honestamente, aquela era uma proposta absolutamente razoável, ele não entendia porque ela estava fazendo toda aquela tempestade._

* * *

**capítulo iii**

Então Malfoy era viciado em cogumelos alucinógenos. Aquela foi a única explicação que Hermione conseguiu elaborar enquanto ordenava que seu cérebro se encarregasse sozinho das suas funções vitais.

_Respira. Inspira. Se ele vier me dizer que ele precisa ir à praia porque o mar tem algo a lhe dizer, eu vou denunciá-lo, eu juro._

ELE QUERIA SE CASAR COM ELA! COM ELA, HERMIONE A-MENINA-CASTOR-DE-SANGUE-RUIM GRANGER!

Ela ainda não descobrira como desligar aquela histeria do seu cérebro, ela duvida que fosse conseguir um dia.

"...tão você aceita?" foi a parte da pergunta de Ron que Hermione escutou, o que fez seu peito palpitar de um jeito esquisito.

Era normal ver bolinhas pretas no canto dos olhos?

"EU NÃO SEI, RON, ISSO É LOUCURA, ESTÁ BEM? Tudo bem, então tem alguns argumentos válidos, mas que..." Hermione finalmente encarou Ron e se deu conta de que ele estava meio branco, encarando-a completamente atônito. "mas que... err, você estava dizendo?"

"Eu estava perguntando se você aceita usar a sua influência como monitora chefe para colocar os sonserinos em detenção na noite antes do jogo e se certificar de que eles não saiam de lá antes das quatro da manhã. E você?"

"Err... é, isso também. Preciso pensar sozinha. Hmm, tchau, Ron."

Ron e seus impulsos pueris. Balbuciando sobre jogos e detenções para uma mulher madura e casada. MADURA E CASADA.

Deus, Hermione _tinha_ que evitar a torre de Astronomia. Lugar perigoso aquele, grandes baixas. Pessoas caem lá de cima.

... Talvez ela _devesse_ ir até lá afinal.

_Eu preciso pensar, eu preciso pensar_! _Eu preciso abraçar um travesseiro fofo e pensar!_

É claro que o processo de abraçar travesseiros fofos envolvia voltar à torre Grifinória, onde Ron deveria estar, a essa altura, organizando uma chacina contra o time da Sonserina.

Então Hermione tomou a atitude madura, dobrou o corredor e se enfiou num armário de vassouras.

Oka, então a idéia de Malfoy era que eles se casassem para, um dia, desfariam a mentalidade contra os nascidos trouxa.

Hermione não conseguia evitar um ataque de Harry Potter e resmungar que toda a desgraça do universo estava fadada a acontecer com ela.

Por que _ela, _de todas as nascidas trouxa, tinha que ir e se casar e fazer de si um exemplo? Tudo bem, então era para um bem maior, era visar a destruição de uma mentalidade que gerava guerras, mas que merda, _era Malfoy_!

Ela não confiava em ninguém que tinha o dobro do seu peso corpóreo em produtos capilares.

Será que era muito não-grifinório da sua parte se ela se recusasse a fazer esse bem para a humanidade e se casasse por amor? Quer dizer, ela não tivera uma infância _normal_. Não é normal mandar seu amigo beber uma poção possivelmente mortal e acabar por mandá-lo para uma câmara para enfrentar um homem que era_ cara_ e_ coroa_ no mesmo corpo.

Não, Hermione já cumprira a sua dívida com a sociedade. Ela cumprira a dela e de um monte de gente, na verdade, tamanha a quantidade de problema que ela se metera nos últimos oito anos.

E Malfoy, ele... O que Malfoy ganhava com isso, afinal?

Não era como se ele estivesse louco de vontade de pular no seu ninho de amor, então... O que tinha nessa barganha para ele? Ele não podia estar fazendo isso só para manter o seu distintivo de monitor chefe. Tudo bem, então sonserinos eram sedentos por poder, mas isso era ridículo.

E estava acontecendo. Aquela coisa que fazia com que ela passasse noites a fio acordada: a vontade de resolver um enigma.

E como a boa grifinória que Hermione era, saiu do armário de vassouras e passou a caminhar em direção às masmorras, resoluta a descobrir qual era o intento de Malfoy. Sem nenhuma idéia do que lhe responderia sobre a história do casamento.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E cá estamos novamente!

Gostaria de agradecer a galera linda que me mandou review!

_Sis_ **(L),** Sltltsr,_ Bella_, Deh, _Jaque M_, Arí, _Lady Malfoy_, BeetinaLR,_ Hiei_, Lie Malfoy, _Lally_ **(L),** jessica-semnadaprafaze123, _Yuria-chan_, Marrie, _Mila Pink_ (2x) e _Kelle Jonas_!

E agora sobre o que vocês me disseram nas reviews:

Lally, eu vou fazer melhor do que tirar a sua dúvida, deixa o próprio Draco responder (; HAHAHAAHAH

Arí... you are freaking the hell out of me. HAHHAHAAHH

E sis, ele é uma bichona loira. Todos ri.

E no próximo [s]episódio[/s] capítulo, a resposta para a proposta de Draco.

Stay tuned and review!


End file.
